This invention relates to practice golf putting and chipping greens. More particularly, it refers to a multi-sectional polymeric putting and chipping green wherein sectional polymeric panels are held together by tongue and groove or other mechanical locking features.
The expanding interest in golf has created a demand for golf practice tools, particularly putting and chipping greens. The ability to put and chip accurately distinguishes the ordinary golfer from the skilled golfer. With an interest in improving golf putting skills, the portable golf putting green of U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,803 was developed. Although the portable golf putting green described in this patent has been commercially accepted and serves its intended purpose, a need exists for variations that suit particular markets. In particular, a need exists for an inexpensive indoor/outdoor putting and chipping green.
The invention of this application is a multiplicity of one piece sectional polymeric panels attachable by locking features to adjacent panels in various directions to create a synthetic indoor/outdoor green. The fastened together panels are covered by a simulated grass layer to create a putting surface simulating a putting green or a green to which one can chip. The multiple polymeric panels are prepared by compression, blow, injection or other molding process to prepare a smooth, planar top surface integral with a bottom grid structure. Locking features are mounted at an end of each panel juxtaposed to an adjacent polymeric panel.